Shining eyes
by SilverHunter
Summary: Sanji made Zoro and Luffy wake up middle of night because they have to go shopping things for their next journey but this shopping is not going to be easy.


Sanji made Zoro and Luffy wake up middle of night because they have to go shopping things for their next journey but this shopping is not going to be easy and if they don't make it before morning is coming they are going to face one really angry cook.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**SHINING EYES.**

**CHAPTER 1. ****Get up! First shop ahead.**

"Zoro. Luffy. I don't care if you are tired or not but it's your turn to go and buy food and other things for our new adventure so get your ass up and start going!" Sanji yelled his voice full of anger and kicked both beds where his captain and friend were still sleeping. He was pleased to hear them hit the floor and whine.

"Why middle of night?" Luffy asked and yawned. Usually he was very happy when they were going somewhere but last evening he had used almost all his energy training fighting moves with Zoro.

"Because we didn't get the change to go on day light, we all where busy." Sanji said anger clearly hearing on his voice. "And it's your turn for once go and do something useful! Get up and leave already that I can go to sleep!"

"All right, all right cook we are going." Zoro yawned and pulled his shirt on same time as Luffy.

"Good. Here is your shopping list." Sanji murmured and given them the biggest list of things what they have seen in ages. Luffy and Zoro blinked both.

"You expect us find all these thing on one night?" Zoro asked and was starting to look just as annoyed as Sanji who was staring them so unrelenting that Luffy just wanted for once shut his mouth. He didn't want any kick now when his nakama was this angry even if he could prevent it.

"Yes." That was the only answer what Sanji gave to them and it was also the only answer what they needed when he looked them like that.

Both looked each others and then walked out of their cabin with the money bag what Sanji gave for them.

"Where do we start?" Luffy asked and stretched as much as he could, not using his powers. For once he wanted go to back to sleep and not go to somewhere unknown place and actually he was just as surprised from it as Zoro was.

"Well… Maybe we should go and buy these fabrics first."

Luffy only sighed and looked to watch at the city.

"There is not much peoples awake…"

Zoro snorted and started to lower their rowboat. "That's not surprising at all. Don't you feel how cold the wind is?"

"Yes. I do feel it." Luffy answered quietly and jumped at the rowboat when it hit on the water Zoro jumping just after him besides him yawning.

"Which one of us is going to row?"

Luffy thought for a moment before he decide to let Zoro just sit there where he was. He looked more tired than he and he also was. It took only a couple of moments them to reach to haven and find a place to leave their boat.

"So… Where do you think would be some kind of fabric shop?" Luffy asked and looked at the half sleeping city little smile on his lips. Even if he didn't actually wanted to be here he still enjoyed seeing all this.

"This place looks so peaceful…"

"peoples are sleeping Luffy. I am sure that if we would have come here when the sun still was shining you would say otherwise." Zoro said and shivered a little before they started to walk forward.

"Maybe…" Luffy laughed smiling and watched his friends face for a moment his eyes shining. He couldn't help it. He started to feel his joy and excite come back for him.

"I see that you are starting to enjoy this." Zoro said his hand on his pockets and his face starting to look less sleepy. This was what he had hoped. He hated it when Luffy looked like he would be depressed. It made him feel like depressed also.

"Jeah I am! But I am still sleepy…" luffy laughed even happier and jumped couple of time in air.

"There is some kind of fabric shop Zoro! Let's try there."

Zoro could only nod and follow his captain to the shop what actually didn't look so inviting. The paint on it's walls where worn out, it's windows where little darker than they were on other shops and the light what was coming inside it was so dim that it couldn't be coming from others than candles.

"Luffy…" Zoro started but Luffy didn't hear him and just opened the door without any thoughts.

"We need!… some fabrics…" Luffy started but then shut his mouth and just stared what he saw. "You have unique way to decorate your shop."

The shops wall where inside paint in black and it also where little worn out but it only seemed somehow fit in. There were lots of wood slaps hung on the wall and they where full of different kind of fabrics and little things like porcelain animals but the thing what made Luffy little confused was that the floor where full of candles and old lady was sitting middle of them looking like they would have interrupt something important.

"Get out of here! You are going to anger the spirits!" The old woman yelled her crow like voice filling air around them like fog and it made Luffy jump against Zoro in surprised what in other hand made Zoro almost fall on the ground.

"What the hell Luffy?"

"That woman…"

Zoro looked at Luffy thinking if he had heard him even saying anything really and then turned his eyes toward at the old woman who was watching them like condor. Silently he put his hand on Luffys shoulder and stopped when he felt his hake a little. He knew that Luffy didn't shake never without a good reason and it made him little nervous even if he tried so hard not to show it.

'Is this old woman… Someone Luffy had met before?'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Now I have write this with Micrisoft word so I hope that this is writted better. Review if you want me to continue.


End file.
